


Paul by John Lennon

by lennonwhore, orphan_account



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cute, F/M, George Harrison - Freeform, M/M, Mclennon smut, Morning Sex, NC17, Ringo Starr - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonwhore/pseuds/lennonwhore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life with Paul through John's eyes.





	1. I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 (sex)  
> Lots of bad words and some homophobic slurs. 
> 
> I unfortunately don't own the Beatles or Lennon/McCartney. Its just for fun

**1966**

My senses were awakened by a warm and soft breathing on the crook of my neck. I instantly knew who the person was and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around the peacefully sleeping body protectively as I placed my disheveled face onto his luscious locks of black hair. His body was cold and soft, a touch was enough to give him a shiver down his spine. I covered him with the remains of the bed sheets that we've discarded throughout the night. He shifted his position and his hazel eyes were peering at me sleepily.

"Good Morning, sunshine," I said lovingly as I stared at him with care with a hand running down his cotton soft face. He smiled sleeplessly as he groaned when he positioned himself onto a seating position. My heartfelt eyes followed his movements, admiring his beautiful and elegant ways.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked me, I shrugged and pulled out a fag from the box that was located on the night table. "Cigarettes I guess?" He chuckled and grabbed it. He placed the cigarette between his lip and raised an eyebrow at me as a way to tell me to "light it up." I knowingly lit his fag and watched as his cheek puffed the first smoke of the day.

"You know John, I've been in love with you since the first time we've met." He laid his precious body against my crisscrossed-legs and looked up at me while his index and middle finger carried the cigarette, "and to be honest, John Love. I don't regret falling in love with you." And with that I kissed his lips and his button nose lightly. "It's always nice waking up having a big smile on your face while your hand was being held by the person you love the most," I replied.

"Paulie... Do you mind me going to the bathroom?" I said. He nodded understandably, I tried to go but his hand was holding me down.

I laughed and he chuckled and said, "Goodness I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you times infinity."

"I love you more than that."

"I just love you so much."

"I love you."

I just know that he will be the death of me as I also know that I'm going to be the death of him. My love for him makes me high. It's the type of high you never want it to end. The high I'm in is something drugs or the feeling of extreme pleasure could never beat or even be close to.

I fucking _**love**_ James Paul McCartney.

 


	2. Broken Eyes

**1968**

The eyes once filled with love and lust have been broken because of me. I broke him. I broke his heart, his eyes, and his believe in love. I don't deserve him, he was too much for me in a sense that he didn't need me. I treat him bad, I'm not good to him. All I want in life is for him to find a perfect woman/man to take care of him, to give him the love he deserves, to give him the family and the future that he wants. I can't give him that, as much as I try to... I can't. I'm a worthless piece of shit.

**_Earlier_ **

I was sitting in the corner of the music room in my house, crying tears of saddening thoughts about how much of a shitty person I am. I'm a horrible father, I'm a woman hitter, I'm a drug addict, I'm a fucking hypocrite, and I'm a terrible lover. I'm just a man in the world that tries too hard to be relevant just to get cunt, fame, and money. While I was balling my eyes out, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. My eyes were immediately trapped into a sea of love and adoration, those eyes belonged to Paul.

"What's wrong John?" He asked me while he sat next to me. I rudely took his gentle hand off of my shoulder, I felt him stare at me with sorry and confused eyes. He tried to move a lock of my hair to focus on me well enough, but I didn't allow it.

"John? What's got you so mad?" I stared up at him with sad, red eyes. I wiped my eyes in frustration and answered him, "What's got me so mad? I'm mad at myself for being a fucking worthless piece of shit." I said angrily. He just stared at me.

"You're not worthless, you are the most beautiful and intelligent man in the world... Without you I wouldn't be the man I am now." He said. When he said those things about me, I always doubted him. I know he's just saying that to make me feel better about myself but unfortunately... it's not working.

"You're lying Paul."

He scoffed, "Why would I lie about you John? Do you actually doubt that I care about you?" I nodded.

"Why are you sad and mad all of a sudden? Did you read the stupid rumour about you again?"

"No."

"Then?"

I took a deep breath and I exhaled, "I don't deserve you. I'm a horrible person, not just to you but at my son and at people in general."

He scooted over next to me and kissed my cheek, "Of course you deserve me! You're my whole life!"

I got up and went to the bedroom, grabbed a suitcase and I started to pack all of my clothes. Tears still falling from my eyes.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm not good to you, I'm unfaithful." I said letting the truth slip out of my tongue. Silence invaded the room when I said that last thing.

He broke the silence, "A-Are you cheating?" His once happy lit eyes were now clouded with tears. His pale cheeks now turned into a deep shade of red, his bottom lip started to quiver.

I looked down and nodded sadly. "Yes." And with that, Paul stormed out of the room and ran away crying. My world shattered like glass being hit by a rock, I broke his heart. I broke the heart of the only person who cares about me. The once happy and cheerful man had now turned into a sad and heartbroken one. Because of me.

When I finished packing my suitcase I made my way downstairs, I walked past a melancholy Paul touching Martha's head as he quietly sobbed on her back. I placed my duplicate key of my now former home next to a table next to the door, I opened the door but I was stopped by Paul.

"Where did you bring her?" He said in between his sobs.

"The master bedroom." I said shivering.

He pushed me away to the open door, "Go Fuck Yourself, you ungrateful fuck."

Those were the last words I ever heard from Paul that night.

I left my former house and former boyfriend and drove to my new girlfriend's house in Lancashire. I parked my car in the driveway as she greeted me at the door.

"Welcome to your new home, John."

And with that... My life changed forever..

 


	3. 2 in 1 Chair

**1965**

"John?" I jumped alarmed from my named being called, it was completely silent and peaceful. It was Paul who was calling my name.

"Yes, Paul?" I said. He came up to me where I was sitting with a book in my hands, he snapped the book out of my hands and replaced it with his body on my lap. I eyed him in a confused way, what was he up to?

"You need something?" I asked. He eyed me and wrapped his arms around my neck, he sat up and his mouth reached my left ear and whispered, "I want you." After he said those sexy words, he gave me a kiss on my lips lovingly and lustfully. I kissed back but I quickly broke the kiss, "Paul, I'm tired. I want to read my book, I'm almost done with it."

He looked at me with pleading eyes filled with broken lust, "You always want me, Johnny. Why not today?" I looked at him with half lid eyes, "I'm just tired Paulie. With all the heavy touring and all the shite. You know me, Paulie. I always satisfy your needs." I said while I wiggled my eyebrows. He chuckled with a sad grin marking his face, "I'll just ride you without you doing anything. Not even touching for crying out loud!"

I eyed him, staring blankly looking at his turtleneck. He snapped and with that I was taken away from my little half nap and just said to him, "I'm sorry, Macca. I'm too tired." I got up and went back to my chair.

From there on, everything was calm. I fell asleep while reading my book which was now abandoned on the ground. As I was in a peaceful slumber I felt something heavy on my lap as well as something hard poking at my stomach. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, when I slowly opened my tired eyes I see a naked Paul McCartney sitting in my lap, looking at me with doe eyes. I felt his hands running throughout my body and his mouth kissing my cheek once in a while.

I quickly placed my hands onto his big firm bare arse    
and pulled him closer to me, he moaned softly when his hardness rubbed against my shirt. He leaned against me and kissed my lips harshly which made the situation even more sexier. I smacked his smooth arse and he bit his lip, and I got harder than I already was.

I started to kiss his neck, his sensitive spots and of course his most sensitive part, his earlobe. He slithered and got goosebumps that he moaned in pleasure, "You're so fucking sexy, Paulie." His hands were running through my hair as I circled his erect nipples. Shortly, his hands left my hair and landed on my shirt where he eventually took of my shirt. He went down onto his knees and teased my lower half, his beautiful puppy doe eyes started at me with lust and love with a cute grin appearing on his face.

When his left hand cupped my erection, the grin on his face disappeared and became a more innocent bite on the lips with an innocent glare. He pulled down my pants along with my underwear, I groaned when the cold air made contact with my cock. I moaned when his girlish mouth wrapped around my leaking cock, he made slurping noises and made an attractive glare into my eyes.

When I finally came onto his throat, he got up and positioned himself on top my cock.

"Wait! Let me prepare you!" I said but I was quickly shut off by his thin finger on my lips. "Let me... I know you're tired so let me do everything." I nodded and let him prepare himself.

He groaned as he circled his hole with the cold substance, I replaced his fingers with mine as I entered 1 curious finger into his hole and tried to look for that special place.   
"Fuck! John! More, Darling!" I quickly replaced my finger with my cock.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worryingly.

"No.. No. Keep going."

As I was trying to move my hips, I felt Paul's hands putting them down and he started to move himself.

"Oh My!"

He started to do all of the work I was supposed to do with himself. I watched all of his movements. His hips twirling around, his left hand stroking his erection, and his right hand grabbing a handful of his black hair. I felt the urge to do something, I was close to coming. I grabbed his hips and started to go fast and rough on him.

"John! Oh! I'm going to.. Oh! Darling!"

We both came at the same time. He laid his worn out body onto mine as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my neck as a thank you.

"You weren't that tired after all."

"Of course, I wasn't. After you started doing all of that I was not tired at all!"

I carried him to our bedroom and we slept until the same old sun rose to its place.

 


	4. Mesmerizing Routine

**1965**

It always mesmerised me the way Paul always takes care of himself... Meaning, he cares about every little detail on his face, his clothes, and his hair. I always look at him from afar when he puts on a nonspecific type of chemical onto his mop top hair and when he puts on a cream onto his precious little face to hide all of his unseen insecurities.

Like today, we were getting ready to go to a posh event that Brian had forced us to go to. Now, I don't like being around people who think that they are better than everyone else. It makes me feel uncomfortable and irritated. But that's a whole other story... Anyways, I showered and shaved my scruff while in the other hand Paul was looking at himself through the mirror putting on his "magical cream", as he calls it.

His jet black hair wasn't seen since a large white towel invaded the mop with a little knot. Not a single drop of water was on his face, only a dark shade of red was invading his clean-shaven cheeks. His doll eyes were following his hand movements when putting on this substance. I found myself staring at him for too long and too much so I decided to stop before he notices. I brushed my mop and marked my skin with my favourite perfume that Paul have gifted me for my birthday.

While I was putting on my shoes, I noticed that we were getting pretty late. I was ready to leave out the door but something was missing. It was Paul.

"Paulie! Hurry up, we're gonna be late to this useless event!" I notified him from the bedroom. He still had on that ridiculous towel on his head and his bathrobe on, I went up to him and knocked that stupid towel.

"Enough with this thing! Get Ready!" I said worrying that we wouldn't make it on time. He looked at me angrily but I grinned at him.

"You can't just go knockin' people's towels off their heads like that, John!" He said.

I politely replied, "It was ruining your beautiful little head of yours, love." He rolled his beady little eyes as he put on his trousers and his collared dress shirt.

"Why do you put on so many things for your face. It's already perfect." I asked. He stopped his actions and studied my question.

"Because image is important and so that's how I'm going to stick with it." I nodded.

"God! You're such a girl!" I scoffed.

He chuckled a bit, "Only for you, Johnny Boy." He put on his black blazer and we made our way to the door. I ruffed his hair and I said, "a beautiful one too."

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He yelled at me but we laughed it off.

 


	5. It's Now or Never

**1964**

Today was a day off for all of us. Ringo was with George somewhere out in New York, exploring new places and looking for inspiration. While they were enjoying life, Paul and I were inside our suite watching the television. Foolishness was being shown throughout the skipping of the channels. Stupid comedy shows, fake news, a music channel, and finally a channel that had our faces on it. _What a surprise_ , I thought to myself.

While skimming through the channels, Paul finally chose the purely exclusive Elvis channel that played his music and his interviews. He squealed in excitement when his favourite song come on, "Yes! It's about time they played something I liked!"

He happily sang the song with so much love and care, " _It's now or never... Come hold me tight..._ " When the King said those words, Paul started to sing to me in my ear as he made himself comfortable in my blanket covered lap.

He wrapped his skinny arms around my neck as he sang, " _Kiss me my darling... Be mine tonight_." I sang along with him, I closed my eyes and felt the music flow through my ears and onto my head. I felt him stare at me and I felt his cherry lips kissing my face and my neck.

" _IT'S NOW OR NEVER._." I screamed out the lyrics in a goofy manner that made Paul giggle. The song was officially over and a Elvis promotion came up next, but we decided to ignore it.

Paul was still giggling about my action from 2 minutes ago, I decided to ask him. "Am I that funny?" He ruffled my hair and said, "You're fucking hilarious, Johnny Boy." I thanked him with a coy grin, "Why thank you, Mr. McCartney," I said in a posh, fancy accent. He giggled even more.

I giggled along with him, "God, your fucking giggle is so adorable! I love you!"

 


	6. Happy Birthday, My Love

**1967**   
  


"Can I take my hands out of my eyes yet, John?" I heard Paul say while I guided him to his gift. The much awaited gift I was going to surprise Paul with was a huge 2 story house over the country side of England. Ever since we've met, he always told me about his wish of having a home on the country side, and as the best boyfriend I am... I granted his wish.

"Not yet, Love." Paul exhaled impatiently. We finally got to the desired land and really hoped in my mind that he liked his gift. I stepped in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, he smiled delightfully.

"Okay, Paul. You can now take your hands away from your eyes." I watched as his beautiful puppy eyes opened and revealed into the grey light of the sky, his long eyelashes battering the darkened eyes as it tried to get focused and used to the almost dim light. I heard an inhaling gasp of excitement and of joyfulness.

"John! No bloody way! This is for me?" Paul gestured at the newly bought home.

"Yes, Paulie... It's for us. It's our home and also our land." I felt a tightening grip of arms around my neck and a shriek of happiness. I felt pillow like kisses around my face.

"Thank you, Johnny Boy! How did you know?" He asked me in between the kisses.

"You told me when we met over the summer of '57. Remember?" I said while stroking his hair. He stared blankly while he was trying to remember.

"Ah! Yes!" I held his soft hands and led him through the main door.

"Ready to get in?" He nodded.

When I was done showing him our newly bought shelter, I popped opened a bottle of French wine from the wine cellar.

"What do you say Paulie? Let's drink to celebrate our new home." He nodded as I served half and half of the expensive wine. We cheered as we made our way to our own living room.

"This means a lot John. This is honestly the best thing you've ever given to me. The house of my dreams." He said while twirling the liquid inside the glass.

"What can I say, Paul. I make dreams happen... Only for you and of course for Julian." I said while lighting up my fag.

"I'm pretty bored..." Paul said out of the blue. I looked at him, "I kind of want to celebrate another way.." He said while looking up and down at me.

I didn't hesitate and gushed out and said, "Meet me in the bedroom."

 


	7. There's a Place

**1959**

Seeing the perfect couples strolling by the dock of Crosby Beach in Liverpool, hand and hand, smiling cheek to cheek, not caring about anything at all.

Love is all around the air mixed with the salty scent coming from the deep blue sea, everyone breathing in and out the sweet scent of tenderness, as I am sitting here in the bench facing the warm view of the sun colliding with the mysterious cold sea. Sitting all by myself, thinking of why I can't hold or kiss my lover in public without being thrown in jail.

Lovers kissing in front of the blood orange sunset without being judged at, holding hands with no problem at all. But if I were to do it with my lover, I would get arrested for illegal actions.

Sitting on the bench facing the sunset, having the irritating urge to hold Paul's hand and kiss his rosey cheek makes me feel uncomfortable in a way that I can't even be in the public space. So I grabbed Paul's wrist and pulled him away from the bench.

"Jo-John!"

I forced him into the alley of a pharmacy and crashed my lips onto his. He kissed back and I whispered into his ear, "Paul. I want to be like the rest of the people, I want to be able to hold hands and kiss you without being judged."

He eyed me with sad eyes which quickly changed into a confident look, "I know a place where we can go, Johnny. Follow me!"

Paul fast walked to an unknown location, a hill with a single tree. Surrounded by nothing but full bloomed flowers and greenery. Far out in the distance, the ginormous city looked small from afar. The peaceful silence with only the swift of the tree was heard.

"Where are we, Paul?" I asked while admiring the heavenly sight.

"We are at our secret place, John. No one will ever come here or judge us. We are free as birds." Paul said with a glim in his eyes.

We laid down on the bright green grass. My head on his thighs and his body against the grass, facing the cloudless sky.

"I hate society." I said while appreciating his hand on my chest.

"Why is that, John?"

"Cause they don't want people to be people. They want us the free goers to be like them, and it shouldn't be like that. We should all be free and be happy in our own way."

"That's true. I know sometime in the future all of this will change, we will change. We'll rule the world and change society's perspective on things. I promise you that, John."

We laid there for the rest of the day, nightfall came and we went our separate ways.

"Goodnight, Johnny."

"Goodnight, Paul."

 


	8. Someone, Something

**1957**

"I have someone for you to meet, John."

I turned around curiously to see who this person was. All I saw was a girlish looking boy with big fawn eyes and a beautiful, attractive stare. His glare made me intrigued to know what his story or his likings are. To know his secrets within his mysterious soul.

"John meet Paul."

His name felt good as I said his name in my head, it was like swallowing honey, it was smooth.

"Hello."

"Hi."

He was a bit shy and a bit lost when he introduced himself to me and my bandmates. The moment when we shook hands, it felt right. Almost like a puzzle, it fitted correctly.

He had an acoustic guitar hugging his white jacket covered back. He didn't look like he could do much other than speak to me with his innocent eyes.

"You play?" I said while pointing at the instrument.

He hesitated for a bit, "Yeah, Yeah I do."

"Play us a song, son."

He played Twenty Flight Rock so well but something seemed odd.

"Son.. You have your guitar in the wrong way, its supposed to be in the right." I said between my laughs.

"I'm left handed."

We studied each other's stares and he resumed playing.

He finished the song and it was time for me to decide if he should be in our band. I can't lie but he was really good at playing and at singing and everything he was doing.

I shook his delicate hand, "Congratulations, son. You're in the band."

His cheeks had a slight tint of red, "Thanks, Mate!"

"Here's my number and my address. I'll call you when we have rehearsals."

"Ok!"

He walked away in the the light of the door. He left but took a crumb piece of my heart. I know that he is something. I just don't know what kind of something he is.

The band left, the church festival was over. But my meeting with this Paul boy wasn't. I asked my friend Ivan, who introduced us, Paul's address.

He gave me it and I immediately went out to look for him.

"Hello, I'm looking for Paul."

"Paul!! A lad is looking for you!"

He came down the stairs.

"Thanks Michael."

"Hi, John."

"Hello, Paul. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to drink or I don't know something to eat."

"Um, yeah sure."

We walked down to the nearest diner. On the walk, we talked about the band and where we've performed before. But I was forgetting why I got him out of his house in the first place.

We left the diner and stepped out to be exposed by the moon, the walk back was silent until...

"Paul.. I know we barely met but you took a piece of me."

"What do you mean, John?"

"What I'm saying is that, I feel things for you."

Silence _._

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel the same way."

I didn't hesitate and leaned in for a kiss. His lips felt like cotton, soft. It once again felt like the puzzle was complete, it fit perfectly.

I was love-struck by him. All I was thinking about was _Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul._

The only thing I knew about this love and this person, was that we were going to be big enough to rule the world. Big enough to be a household name.

July 6th, 1957 marks as the time I met Paul McCartney. And deep inside I knew he was this _someone, something_ I needed.

 


	9. Never Stopped Loving You

**1967**

It was one of those nights where Paul and I were fighting. It never had a meaning of why or what we were fighting about. But this fight had a lot of meaning.

—————————-

It was half past 3 in the morning when I was awake from my worried and knowing thoughts on where Paul was and with who he was. My bolting thoughts were stopped when I heard the front door being violently opened. I jumped out of my bed. With anger, I made my way to the door and confronted him.

"Where the fuck were you, I was worried sick!"

"Non 'f yer business, John." He said with a drunken smirk. The smell of whiskey coming from his mouth invaded the fresh air, which made me angrier.

"What do you mean it's non of my business. Of course it's my fucking business, Paul." I said enraged.

He ignored my anger and sat down on the couch. He casually took off his formal shoes as if nothing was going on.

I grabbed the shoe furiously and threw it against the wall making a loud thump noise.

"WHERE WERE YOU AND WHO WERE YOU WITH, YOU FUCKING WANKER?"

"I WAS WITH... MY BROTHER!"

I knew he was lying, his brother wasn't in England at the moment. Mike was in his honeymoon.

"LIAR! WHO WERE YOU WITH, MCCARTNEY?!"

He got up and got close to my heated face, drunkenness gleaming in his doe eyes.

"I WAS WITH MASON! OKAY? I WAS WITH MASON."

My mind quickly started to think of a Mason. Nothing came to mind.

I calmed myself by taking deep breaths and running my hands through my hair. I needed time to process this whole situation, I needed time to ask myself 'what went wrong'?

Walking around the room as Paul laid on the couch with a stupid smirk on his face. I kept looking at him for answers and for signs of what I did wrong throughout our relationship.

I finally sat down on the single chair next to the couch where Paul was and looked at him. His hair all shaggy and messed up, his lips bruised from being kissed, his neck covered in glistening saliva.

"Look at yourself, Paul. You look like a fucking whore." I said in a sharp tone. He looked at me with half lidded eyes as he touched his saliva neck.

"Stop acting clueless, you know what you got and you're getting yourself into."

He chuckled.

"I'm not acting. I know what I did and what I got mysel-"

Anger once again rushed into me.

"WELL IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT, PAUL? WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME? YOU KNOW IM THE JEALOUS TYPE, YOU KNOW THAT VERY WELL!"

"I DID IT CAUSE I DON'T FEEL THE LOVE, JOHN. I DON'T FEEL IT. ITS LIKE YOU STOPPED LOVING ME!"

Those words hit me like a truck. I'd never expected Paul to say that or to feel that about me. I never cheated on Paul, we've made that promise since the start of our relationship. I never once stopped loving him.

"Paul... I do love you. Very much. Why would you think that?"

"You don't do the things you used to do to me, you've distanced yourself away from me." His eyes filled with tears and his lips wobbling. I sat next to him and held him tight, making my heart make contact with his.

I kissed his cheek, "Paul, I never stopped loving you. And I think I'll never stop, you mean the world to me. You are my other half."

He sobbed when he heard my words, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Paul!"

He smiled a smile as I rocked him while he was pressed against my chest.

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to cheat on you with a rent boy."

"Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed?"

He agreed to the offer. We made our way upstairs and got his clothes ready for the night.

"I'll be waiting for you here."

He showered and got rid of all of those unknown marks from this Mason boy. He laid on the bed looking like the Paul my eyes are used to seeing.

"All better?"

He nodded and gave me a kiss on my blushed face.

"Thank you for loving me."

"I'll keep on loving you until the day I leave this world, Paul."

 


	10. Euphoria

**1967**

Rain was coming down as I ran away from nature's natural water and quickly got underneath the covered area of my home and opened the door to hear muffled moans. The moans came chiming into my ears coming from the master bedroom I share with Paul.

I heard some whining and some curses here and there. I left my songwriting book on the coffee table from the living room and went upstairs being quiet. The door was closed all the way, i opened it making a big enough creak to peak.

My eyes widened at the euphoric scene. Paul was fully naked facing down with only a pillow covering his manhood, only his back and a slight of his arse was showing. His curvy hips were in full movement as he rubbed him with the pillow. The beautiful sight made me aroused with great amount of pleasure. I decided to open the door being careful of not making it squeak and noiselessly made my way to the loveseat located in the corner of out room.

I took my unwanted fabric hesitantly off of my body and began to stroke my hard cock.

"Mmmm.... fuck," Paul moaned, getting close to his orgasm. He ran his fingertips from curve to curve. He straddled the lucky pillow (which I quickly realised that it was mine) and sped up his hip movements making him moan even more. I copied the rhythm of his movements feeling the sensation of reaching the delicious high. "I'm gonna cum! FUCK!" He said while grabbing on to his hair.

I came at the same time as he did, matching my orgasm to his.

He laid on the bed with his doe eyes closed, a finger in his plump lips. He hovered his hand over his now sensitive shaft and quirked his movement. "Fuck," he said breathlessly.

I quietly got up from my spot on the loveseat and made my way to Paul. I look at him and his girlish body making me hard again. With his eyes still closed, I risked it all and kissed his cherry red lips.

I felt him kiss back and felt him pulling at my bottom lip.He still didn't open his eyes, which gave me the chance to kiss his neck and his jaw.

"This is what you do when I'm not here, do you?" I whispered into his blushing ears. He moaned out a 'yes'.

"You're a bad boy, Paul. Look at yourself... You dirty cock whore."

"Only for you, Johnny."

I grabbed on to his sensitive cock and began to stroke it teasingly. He started to wither underneath the touch, "Mmmm, John! Make me hard again, babe."

I obeyed and started to touch him in his sensitive spots. Making him moan louder and tremble.

Without warning, I shoved two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck on them."

The sense of my fingers allowed me to feel his talented tongue twirl around my fingers, giving the needed lubircation.

I took my fingers away from his mouth and replaced it with my mouth.

As we kissed, I slowly inserted the spit soaked fingers into his tightness.

He moaned in my mouth whilst arching his back to the naughty touch.

"Fuck! Give me more!"

I scissored his tightness and pulled my fingers out. Replacing it with my hardness.

I laid beside him with my dick still inside of him, his head on my chest. I thrusted into him finding that much desired place, I knew I found it when he started to pull at my hair and kiss my mouth in a deep motion.

"SHIT! SPEED UP!"

I oblige and started to move my hips in a faster motion. I stopped for a moment making him straddle my hips and later resumed to the furious movement.

His eyes went white as the movement was giving him extreme euphoria and the right amount of intense pleasure.

He was too weak to jerk himself of, so I did it.

"I'm going to cum! MHHHPHHH!!!"

My hand movements and my fast thrusts gave him the strength to cum. I came along with him.

He laid limp ontop of me as he was trying to catch his breath as well as I was.

I messily kissed his cherry lips.

"That was the greatest, John," he said stroking my features with his finger.

"Yes it was, Paul. I'm always good cause of you."

We laid there admiring each others eyes, until sleep got to us.

 


	11. Passionate Dreams

**1966**

I slammed him against the hotel wall from our room, my lips fiercely kissing his neck while my hands pinned Paul's wrists. His hips buckling against my thigh, rubbing his hardness against it.

"Fuck Paul, you make me crazy!" He replied with a moan as his arms wrapped around my neck. We stopped kissing so we can catch our breath, his eyes were twinkling with lust and his smile showing happiness and adoration. I kissed his smiled.

"Wait on the bed, I've got something planned," he said while stroking my cheek. I obeyed and laid comfortably on the bed with my head on the headboard. Paul managed to undress me from my pants and my shirt leaving me with my underwear only.

As I waited for Paul, I heard fumbling and footsteps. I wondered what the hell he was doing but I still waited patiently.

He finally came out of the bathroom still fully dressed. He pressed the play button on the record player and played some romantic music.

"Hey Johnny," he said while running his hands over his  clothes covered body. His feminine hips swaying with the rhythm of music, he made eye contract soon breaking it as he turn to look behind him taking his white shirt off slowly revealing his porcelain smooth body. I felt my faint erection going into a full erection as he touched at his sides.

"Here comes your favourite part, darling." He unbuttoned his pants and his zipper. I expected to see boxers or y-fronts, instead I saw a peek of lace. I sat up a bit, intrigued to what he was wearing. Slowly, Paul revealed the lace thong he was wearing. "Like it?" He said while winking at me. I couldn't help my self but to start wanking my throbbing cock, moaning a 'yes' in response.

His crawled onto the open space in front the bed, and laid in-between my legs.

"What d'we have here?" He said while running a curious finger on the tip of my cock. "Fuck, Paulie," I moaned as I stroked his jet black hair. His talented tongue licked the tip, giving me the 'I usually don't do this' look, when really he does this all the time when necessary. He bobbed his head up and down almost taking me to the desired place, but he stopped.

His weight was put on my lap as he kissed my neck, nipping at my ear.

"What'd you think of my little... _Striptease_?"

"Well my darling little Paulie, it was amazing. I must say... These lace bird underwear look marvellous on your arse."

"I nipped it from the store while shopping at the mall."

"Ah.. _Naughty boy_. Well, I say you should get punished but I'm so desperate to give it to you. _Hot and rough_."

He moaned as I rubbed his arse with my hands and grabbed at it.

"Give it to me, Johnny. Fast. Hard. Rough. Make me see stars and make me not walk for weeks."

And with that, I yanked at his thong and grabbed a good amount of lube on to my hand, rubbing it on my length. Paul immediately sat down at my cock and rode me.

He moved around trying to find the spot that made him scream obscenities and arch with pleasure.

"Fuck! Johnny! I need you, h-harder!"

I grabbed at his waist as I made my thrusts harder and faster. His face lost in pleasure, which made me hornier, I felt myself reach my high as his muscles milked me.

"Mm-m Paulie..."

"Johnny..."

"You put this on me, luv."

"As you did too."

"I love you, you sexy sex machine."

"I love you too."

"Would you marry me?" I said, stroking imaginary circles on his back. He looked up at me.

"Of course I would. You're my soulmate."

"I love you so much that my heart hurts whenever you're away from me. I couldn't bear to live my life without you being part of it."

I saw his beautiful eyes turn glassy with tears, a single drop went rolling onto his cheek. I kissed it away. "And I mean it, my love."

His thin arms wrapping around my sweaty neck. His lips that I adore gave my kisses all over my face. "I love you, John."

"I love you more."

With those meaningful words we finally slept throughout the night. I dreamt of so many things, but the dream that mostly got my attention was me waiting for Paul at the altar.

 


	12. Weariness

**1964**

 

We arrived at our fancy hotel after the energetic concert we played have been over. Everything was back to normal in a way where we were able to do whatever we wanted. I took the opportunity to take a shower by myself but it didn't last long as my loved one, Paul, hopped in with me.

 

"Tired?" I asked while putting shampoo onto his once sweaty hair. He nodded not looking up to me which made me feel a bit sad. I knew why he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't mad or unhappy with me, he was just very tired. I lifted his chin levelling his tired eyes with my dark ones. "We'll make it through this, Paulie," he shed a tear of tiredness and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

 

We got out of the shower and dried each other with much care. Paul put on his sleeping pants as I put on my classic white shirt and some y-fronts. We laid on the heavenly bed. Paul was clamped on to me like a blanket, his arms and his legs holding on to me for dear life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a few kisses on his face.

 

"Sleep my dear Paulie. We have the whole day for ourselves tomorrow and we can do anything you decide," I said running my hand on his back. I felt him relax and breath in a steady rhythm.

 

"I love you John."

 

"I love you too. Now. Sleep so we can get doing to whatever we want."

 

Paul responded with a whimper and a groan. I peered to see if he fell into the most needed sleep, which he did.

 

"Sleep tight, my love."


	13. Mine

**1972**

 

I was at my home studio playing random notes on the white piano while Paul was at the living room watching TV. He woke up mad and angry for no reason.

 

 **earlier** :

 

"Why are you mad? Did I do something?" I asked while I searched for his anger filled eyes.

 

"I don't want to fucking talk about it, leave me alone!" He said yanking his pillow from our bed, his angry footsteps making their way to the living room where he would stay all day.

 

I eventually went about my day by writing songs, smoking cigarettes and reading some nearby books. But my thoughts still focused on why the actual fuck he was mad. I reminisced on what happened yesterday and last night.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, nor I remember saying something rude or hurtful to him. He was smiling and acting cute like he always does, but what had triggered him? Who knows?

 

I got up from the white comfortable piano bench and went to the living room.

 

I sat carelessly next to him, "What are we watching?"

 

His eyes peering at me with rage, "Nonya."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Non of your goddamned business, John! I told you to leave me alone!"

 

I stormed out of my place on the sofa and blocked his view of the television, now my eyes filled with rage and confusion.

 

"I'm getting fucking tired of this! Why are you fucking mad!?"

 

"I'm fucking mad because of what you said during you were sleeping!"

 

"What did I say?"

 

"You were calling out for her John! Yes! You were calling for that Japanese whore you used to fuck. You were moaning her name like a fucking prayer. Answer me this, John. Are you still seeing her?"

 

I truthfully admit that I was not linked to that woman anymore, thanks to her addiction to heroin I almost overdosed and would of been killed. I loved her at some point, yes, but now I don't. I only love Paul and Paul only.

 

"How can you say that I'm still seeing her when you fully know that she almost fucking killed me. You actually think I was going to go back into her gold digging arms?"

 

"No, but why were you moaning out her name?"

 

See, I didn't know how to answer this. I wasn't dreaming about having relations with her whatsoever, but then again... people say random shit when they dream.

 

"Jesus Paul, I don't know. You say random names when you sleep too and I don't make a big deal out of it."

 

Paul fell silent and his angry eyes turned into soft ones. His red lips were parted as if he was going to say something, but he didn't.

 

"I guess you proved your point."

 

He patted the empty seat on the couch as an indication for me to sit next him and I obeyed. He crawled into my lap and wrapped his soft skinny arms around my neck and whispered, "I don't want to lose you again. You're mine like I am yours. Don't you ever fucking forget that, okay?"

 

I nodded as he gave me a kiss on my cheek later patting my cheek softly. He gave me a wink and went back to his spot on the couch. I stared at him and wondered how fucking amazing he is.


	14. Letters From (and to) Spain

**1966**

 

While I was away in Spain for the filming of the movie I was doing at the time, I didn't have the time to go nor I was allowed to go from the country. I missed Paul dearly, I wanted him near me everyday through out the months i've been away. There came a point where I would cry myself to sleep or just talk to myself about how I desperately needed him by me.

To keep in touch with my boyfriend, I wrote him letters and sometimes sent him pictures. I would call him daily to see how everything was going and to sometimes talk about other things...

—————————  
 **Paul** :

_Dear John,_   
_I miss you so damn much, it hurts. Everyday seems so empty and so blue without you, I'm not the same without you around... At least thats what the boys' say._   
_So far, I've written lots of songs and found new ways to make our music sound better, a bit different._   
_I got a new puppy, which I am sorry that I didn't get it with you, since you aren't around I needed a companion to help me through the days and weeks._   
_She's lovely and such a goof, overall she's a good girl. I haven't named her yet, I'm waiting until you come. Her pet name for now is Girly, which is pretty dull._   
_I also got a new camera since the last one I had broke, I got a new camera filled with modern technology. It came with a stand of sorts and a long cable so I can take it from a far place. I decided to have fun with it and well took some pictures._   
_Anyways, I can't wait to see you. Every night I cry and feel my heartache at how much you mean to me. I'm going crazy, John. Crazy. I have to go now, i'll call you soon. Until then remember how much I love you and miss you._

_Yours only and only yours, Paul._

**_PS_ ** _. Here's one of the pictures I took, which is my favourite...Enjoy!_

———————-

When I saw the picture he sent me, my eyes went wide. I never thought Paul could send such things, such a smutty picture. How can I explain this without me getting so hot and bothered. _Well_ , he was laying on the bed. His back on the mattress... Did I mention _naked_ , too? There was a finger placed teasingly on his mouth, the other fingers wrapped around the cameras long button, while his dominate hand was wrapped around his leaking erection. The picture was too good, it almost looked like I was there. God I could almost hear his fucking panting! I felt his eyes on me, even though its a picture!

I couldn't help but touch myself to this amazing picture, I imagined so many things. I almost got lost to the thought of Paul's plump lips wrapped around my dick, forgetting it was my fist. My cum went all over the fucking picture.

All I have to say is... ** _God Bless Paul!_**

———————

I wrote back that same night after I cleaned myself up and was able to catch my breath. I got my notebook and a pen and started to write.

———————  
 **John** :

_Dear Paulie,_   
_I miss you even more now than before. That picture is fucking amazing, I couldn't help myself... If you know what I mean._   
_Change of topic before I arouse myself again, everything is going well over here. Filming is getting pretty boring and so tiring, everything was fun and exciting when I first started but now everything is just bleh. So many Spanish girls have been wanting a piece of me but as a good boyfriend I am, I rejected all of them. I'll always be true to you Paul. Always._   
_I can't wait to meet Girly, I have a few names in mind but I'll have to see her in order to see if it matches._   
_How's the recording going? Hopefully it's going well, I also wrote some songs too; with you in mind and well with other things too. How are the boys'? Have you checked up on Cyn and Jules?_   
_I wish I can send you a picture of me naked and whatnot but I'll send you a picture of me on set, I think I look pretty fuckable. But i'll let you judge._   
_I can't help myself Paul, I can't wait to get out of this fucking place. I can't wait to be in bed with you and make some sweet, sweeeeeeeet lovin' to you. I FUCKING MISS YOU!!!!!!_

_Your top and yours truly,_   
_Johnny! Oh Fuck! (i'm sorry, I couldn't help it)_

**_PSA:WARNING: PICTURE MIGHT TURN YOU ON_ **

——————

3 days later I wrote this letter, I received another letter.

—————

_Dear Winnie Winston,_   
_PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASSSSEEEE!!_   
_I wish I had the fucking ability to fly over there and give you kisses all over. Head to fucking toe, my love. Now that I think about it, I might fly over there. Fuck it.. Im going over there!_   
_Expect me there, get the champagne and the rose petals on the bed._   
_While you're waiting for me, heres a few pictures._

_Your bottom,_   
_Princess Paul_

———————-

By the time I finished that letter, I heard a knock on the door; knowing full well who it was. I sprayed some perfume onto myself and dragged a comb across my head. I opened the door and was immediately pushed down onto the floor with Paul on top of me, giving me kisses.

————————

"I" -kiss- "Missed" -kiss- "You!" -kiss-

I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a passionate kiss, "Close the door." Paul was searching for the door with his ankle without leaving his body from me,   
he eventually closed it and returned his attention to me.

"Do you want eat first or have sex?" I asked, running my hand through his hair. Paul pretended to think long and hard, "The second option sounds great, actually."

"The second option it shall be!" I said in a posh accent. I carried him bridal style and threw him onto the bed, our lips connected immediately like magnets, I got him naked in a matter of seconds.

"John, show me how much you missed me," Paul said in a sexy voice that I haven't heard in a long while. I kissed him all over his face, neck, chest, all over his navel.

We made love a lot that night, more than once. Once we were tired; we fell asleep our arms and legs tangled. I thought to myself that Paul wouldn't be able to walk for a few days and that I wouldn't be able to recover from those amazing orgasms.

When we woke up, I felt soft plump lips kissing around my face. My tired eyes made contact to the doe eyes that belonged to my soulmate, "Morning," he said with a grin that might be able to save the world and have peace.

"Morning, Paulie babe," My hand running down his naked back. He relaxed into my touch, "Brian shouted at me through the phone when I told him I was here, but I don't care. I might of died if I was over there."

"Well, you're here and you're alive and well. Thankfully."

"I missed you so goddamned much."

"I missed you too."

"Lets eat some brekkie, yeah?" I said while I hung my legs over the edge of the bed. Paul's arms were still around my neck, "Yeah I'm a bit hungry."

I unwrapped his arms around me lovingly, I got up from the bed. I felt Paul give me a kiss on my bare ass cheek.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Kiss ass!"

We laughed until we couldn't breathe. "Now, Paul. Let's get those vitamins and proteins. We don't want to become scrawny, now do we?" I announced mimicking my Auntie Mimi.

"John don't make fun of me!" Paul responded, also mimicking my Aunt.

"You're amazing, Paul. Thanks for existing."

"I love you."

 


	15. Hide Your Love

**1963**

The cushions and the softness of the dark green velvet couch welcomes my tired body. My tense, heavy muscles relaxing against the cloud-like cushions as I exhaled a bit of the tired air from my lungs. My eyes threatened to close and take me to the most desired thing at the moment, _sleep_. I accept the threat and fell asleep, feeling my breathing go in a slower rhythm than before.

A loud interrupting bang from the door made me awake from my peaceful slumber, I groaned angrily as I clenched my fists.

"What the fuck!" I groaned heatedly. After I raged, I heard another door shut from down the hall that lead to my room guessing that it was Paul. I made my way to the door of my room, I heard some sobbing and some whimpers.

I softly knocked on the door, "Paulie?"

I heard some sniffles, "Hey Johnny, come in."

I chimed into my room and saw a very sorrowful Paul. He was laying on his stomach, his arms acting as if it were pillows; I saw his beautiful doe eyes that were covered with pain and miserableness. His skin was very paler than before.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my hand on his stiff back, "What's wrong?"

Paul hugged my neck as I hugged his waist, I felt his tears invade my neck. Paul finally said something, "W-While I was m-making my way over here, I saw a queer couple sneak a kiss and a off duty officer punched one of them to death. And that made me realise that that might happen to us," He said, his tears streaming down like waterfalls. I hugged him tighter giving him much needed kisses at whatever place I could reach.

"Paulie don't say that, darling. We'll be alright if we are careful and responsible, it sucks that people like us have to hide their love away because the world isn't ready to accept the equality and the rights to every living being," I said while Paul placed his head on the crook of my neck; his doe eyes peering at me with pain and adoration.

Paul lifted his head from his spot on my neck and sat on my lap, he placed two of his hands on each side of my face, "I love you Johnny, though the world might not accept our love for each other. And to that I say... _fuck_ the world."

I laughed at that last bit, "I love you so much. And yes.. Fuck the world!"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck again and pulled me into a loving kiss, I broke the kiss, "Paulie?"

"Yes?"

"I want to keep sleeping since you rudely interrupted my slumber," I said in a posh accent making him giggle.

"I'm sorry my babe, I'll let you sleep if you let sleep with you..."

"Sure! Just get undressed, I don't want to waste my time taking all of your clothes if things lead up to something _more_."

 


	16. Promise

**1960**

"John! John! Paul's fighting Stuart!" George yelled from the dressing room door. I dropped my comb and quickly stormed out of the room. I followed George to where the conflict was taking place at. I stared wide eyed to the scene, Paul had Stuart in a choke hold while the others' hands were on the forceful arms; trying to escape the assault.

"YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, GOT IT YOU CUNT?!" Paul angrily screamed at Stuart's ear. I went in and broke up the fight.

"Can someone bloody explain to me why you two wankers are fighting?" I said while staring at the two with narrow eyes but my eyes focused more on Paul, "Especially you! What the fuck is up with you!?"

Paul looked up at me with a frown, "I rather talk about this in private, John."

Out of nowhere Stuart muttered, "Coward."

Paul pounced on him again and slapped his sunglasses out of face, "SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE, EH! I'LL BE GLAD TO BEAT YOU UP AGAIN UNTIL YOU SHUT YOUR GOB, CUNT!" I grabbed Paul from his position on top of Stuart and dragged him into the dressing room.

"Fuck's your problem?" I said as I placed both of my hands on the wall where his head was rested against. His anger filled eyes were now soft and calm.

"I see the way he looks at you, he wants to eat you up with his fucking stares. I just had to remind the cunt that he shouldn't touch whats _mine_... thats all, love," He said as he cupped my cheek gently. I was still angry at him for his actions, but his puppy eyes were hypnotising me to calm down.

But I, John Winston Lennon, didn't fall for it.

"That's not an excuse to hit him so brutally!"

He looked at me with bedroom eyes his eyes soon glaring at my lips, "I was just teaching him a lesson, I was only reminding him." He kissed me passionately, his teeth bitting softly on my bottom lip.

"Mmm... Just don't do it again, makes us look bad."

"But for you Johnny, you think I look sexy standing up for you while some other guy tries to snatch you away from me... Is that right?" He said in a raw voice. The hand that was formally on my cheek moved its way to my hardened crotch.

I moaned when I felt the warmth of his hand invade my privacy, "Back against the wall," He said in a dominant voice. He went on his knees looking at me with those fucking eyes I loved and unzipped my zipper, my pants now pooling around my ankles. I was now left with my y-fronts my fully hardened cock visible.

Those amazing plump lips ran over my manhood, "Stop teasing, love." He let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine." He pulled my underwear with his teeth, which I thought was the sexiest thing ever, my underwear now mixed in with my trousers. He giggled when my cock bumped at his nose when it was revealed.

He licked at the spot that drove me wild and eventually wrapped those juicy lips around my cock, watching his jet black hair bob up and down. I tangled my fingers onto his hair forcing my manhood further down his throat, practically mouth fucking him. His lustful eyes were tearing up, I almost wanted to stop but he seemed ok, he kept bobbing his head up and down.

"Paul! I'm going to! Fuck, babe!"

He took my cock out of his mouth and opened his mouth and closed his eyes. I jerked myself off until my cum landed on his face, mouth, and a bit on his hair. I let out a breathy moan and a loud groan as I looked at that amazing sight.

"You taste amazing, Johnny," Paul said as he brought up a finger to taste myself. I took his finger and licked it clean. In fact, I cleaned his whole face with my tongue.

Paul got up from his place from the floor and began undressing himself like how he was brought into the world. His porcelain skin showed the perfect feminine curves from the dim lighting from the room. My eyes admired every part of his body, appreciating the man who created this perfect human being.

My glare was torn away as I saw him spread his body like a blanket on the fuzzy couch, he made various different poses and positions to catch my attention. One of the few positions that caught my eyes was him running his hands all over his smooth body and him getting on to his knees showing that amazing little hole.

I undressed completely and made my way to the couch where the libidinous figure laid. I laid myself in between his body and began to kiss him roughly yet passionately, his arms immediately latching onto my neck.

"You're so fucking sexy, I wouldn't change you for the world," I said as I stared deeply into those hazel eyes. I felt Paul smiled and groan against my lips, "Never leave me. I'm forever yours."

I kissed all over his neck and his chest occasionally earning moans from him, the hand on my neck pulled my face up to him. He kissed my jaw and my neck, I felt him suck on the crook of my neck. I moaned at the delicious feeling of being branded.

"This'll remind everyone that you're taken, especially that twat you call a friend."

"Fuck, Paulie. You're fucking sexy when you're jealous," I said as I nipped at his earlobe.

"I do this cause I want you to know how much I need you by my side all the time. I don't want some slut or some dickhead touching you... The only slut that can touch you is _me_ and _only me_ , Promise?"

"I promise and I cross my heart."

"Now, fuck me Johnny."

I didn't hesitate. I spit on my hands spreading it on my aching cock and entered him. His face mixed with pain and pleasure, I felt him moan.

"Move John!"

"Yes, Darling."

I moved my hips and fucked him hard, my hands running and touching at every part of his body. He moaned wantonly whenever my cock touched at that special spot.

"Fuck! Mhmmmmm!"

"You like that?"

"Mm! Very Very Much!"

The medium pace I was going at eventually when faster and rougher, I felt myself on edge and I could tell Paul was on edge as well. I wanked him of to the rhythm of my  vigorous thrusting.

"F-Fuck!.... I'm g-gonna! C-cum!"

He came in between our chests and my hand. His tightness clenched around my cock, milking me. As I came inside of him I felt him kissing me. His face was still lost in orgasmic bliss.

I pulled out and saw my cum drip from his arsehole. I teasingly laid down and licked at the hole, smiling at his reaction. Paul withered under him.

Paul's eyes fluttered shut taking him in a deep sleep, I had to wake him up.  He groaned but accepted the fact that we needed to head on home, we dressed up and head on out of the door.

He arrived home and immediately undressed again and we eventually went to sleep.

 


	17. Drawing The Pleasure

**1967**

Painting and drawing are one of the things that calm my nerves whenever things got to an extreme level of stress and frustration. After _sex_ , of course. But it makes me forget about the stressful part of life, the colours and the movement of the paint brush makes me feel relaxed and weirdly safe. The sounds of the dry paint brush is like music to my ears.

I was sitting on the couch of my unknown secret art studio with a thick blanket hugging my cold back and a drawing notebook in my hand, planning out what I wanted to draw. I finally figured out what I wanted to draw. I felt myself get really into the task but was quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hall outside, seeing the figure get closer to the door.

I looked at the door and saw the most angelic man peeking inside the door, his eyes wide with curiosity, his jet black hair ruffled up in sleep, his cheeks red from the cold, his skin pale like milk. I smiled at him as a greeting and he smiled back at me with the cutest smile i've ever seen, "Morning, sweetheart," I said giving him a kiss on his delicate lips when he reached me.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, "Morning."

"Slept well?"

"Yeah, I did. I just missed you next to me, though," he said as he wrapped his skinny arms around my neck placing kisses on my neck, tickling my neck with his sweet breath. I hugged him back tangling my fingers into his hair, pulling at it lightly making him moan slightly. I whined at the lost of warmth and comfort but the lost was quickly replaced when my lover sat in between my legs and his back against my chest, hugging himself with my arms where it my drawing book was.

"What's Johnny drawing now? Let us see, eh?" Paul said in a posh accent that I loved and glared at my drawing, his hazel orbs moving from detail to detail analysing the drawing before him. He looked at me with a sly grin and said, "Damn, that does look my face!"

The drawing was just his eyes, nose, and mouth with no face or hair distracting the drawing. It amazed me how much it looked like Paul, I never thought that I had it in me. I tried to recreate his lustful and aroused eyes and his lips, I'd like to think that I succeeded.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah, bunny?"

"Do you think you can draw my face when you make me scream?"

I looked at him and giggled at the question, "Look at you! Naughty!"

Paul giggled and hid his blushing face on my neck, "Johnny stop! I'm serious! I want you to draw my face on that blank page of my face when I'm cumming. I've never seen my face when I cum, baby."

I ran my calloused fingertips on his face, "Well let me tell you, you look angelic my darling Paul. _Angelic_ , I tell you."

"I wanna see for myself, Johnny. Please, make love to me. In here, in this couch."

I didn't think twice about it, I love having sex with Paul. It was mind blowing and just a wonderful experience itself that I never want it to end anytime soon. Just being with Paul and feeling him makes my world a whole lot better, he takes me to a level of love that I have never received from other girls in my life. I feel human with Paul, he makes me feel _alive_.

I prepared him and made love to him to the extreme, I never shut my eyes because I wanted to capture every detail and every wrinkle that his face made whenever I hit that spot. When he came, that's when my eyes took a mental photograph of it and burned it onto my brain, making it stay there forever. When we settled down, I grabbed the discarded drawing pad and drew what my eyes captured. Paul's eyes were following the movement of my right hand, slowly building up the drawing in his head.

When I finished he grabbed it and looked at it, "Fuck John, that's the look of love right there. Only you can make me feel this way, I love you for that and for many other things."

I smiled and kissed his lips, "What are you going to do with it, love?"

"Hang it up my bloody wall!"

We laughed and cuddled until Paul said, "Now, it's my turn to draw _your_ face."

 


	18. The Loose Curl

**_1958_ **

I always loved it when I stared into Paul's eyes especially when he blushed and got shy of my eyes. He would always find something to fiddle with or grabbed onto something to distract himself with just to stare away from my loving gaze.

**_~*~_ **

But tonight was different, it was a hot summers night in ol' Liverpool but that didn't keep us apart. We would still curl up against each other despite the hot weather, it's just something we do, we need each other close. My house was empty, no Mimi around to yell at us for the _loud_ noises coming up from my room, we were free to do whatever we pleased. I was on my bed reading a book while Paul was reading the back of an Elvis record. Until I heard Paul groan loudly, "Why wasn't I born as Elvis?!!" I chuckled at his cute little outrage, I propped up against my elbows and looked at him, "Because darlin', _you_ were born to be bigger than Elvis! _I_ was born to be bigger than Elvis! I guarantee you that, love." He stared up at me with hope in his doe eyes, "You think so?" I nodded, "Of course darlin'! We're going to be a household name, remember that!" He smiled and looked deeply into my eyes, which is something Paul rarely did, mainly because he gets red as a strawberry when I stare back, "I'm glad that i'm going to be famous with you, Johnny." I leaned in and gave him a loving peck on his plum lips. He bit his lip as he looked at me, an elegant finger played with a loose curled up hair against my forehead.

"Y'know you look really good like this, John. It fits your style, I don't think you should put those glasses away, they make you look sexy." Paul said as he admired my face, I smiled at him, I took off my glasses and put them on Paul's button nose, I played around with his hair. "They look better on you love, everything looks better on you. You, my darling, are beautiful." I said leaning down to give him 2 pecks on his pink cheeks. He laughed, "I'm honoured to be called beautiful by a stunning man like you." I blushed.

"Paulie, I think its time for us to go to sleep dear. Its 2am!" Paul nodded with a pout, "Cuddle me?" "Of course, darling." I hugged him so he would be nuzzling my chest and I his hair. "Hey wait! Where's my goodnight kiss?" He said as he looked at me with sad eyes, "My darling! How could I forget!" I gave him a kiss on his lips and he went back to nuzzling my chest.

I was about to doze off until I felt that finger fingering the loose curl hanging from my forehead, "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist it, its too cute on you!"

 


	19. And a Good Morning to You...

**_1965_ **  
_(This is a collab with the great, @paulsonthebottom_ _! Go follow him!)_

**-*-**  
I laid on my bed that I shared with Paul in the late, definite hours of night. Restless, I took my eyes upon his peacefully slumbering body. His eyelashes laid perfectly upon his feminine face, his lips parted. The hair he spent hours on to keep perfect was now messy, and unkempt. He always has been a perfectionist, even from day one.

Frankly, he looked gorgeous as ever. I couldn't tear my eyes apart from the intriguing sight of his beautiful face, I wanted to look at something more. I peeled off the thin bed sheet revealing bit by bit his bare pale skin, he had a habit of sleeping naked ever since Hamburg. My fingers ached to touch his sleep soft skin but I knew that he would wake up. I decided to do it anyways, knowing fully he could notice. My fingertips traced his porcelain skin, moving down to his limp cock. I gave it a small tug, wanting to suck it to life... He would notice fully, and scream like the sensitive boy he is.

My hands moved to his ass, perfectly round and one of my favorite places to be in. _Literally_ , I mean. I shifted my weight as silently as possible, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and placed it next to the sleeping body. I went crotch level and started to kiss around the limp cock, still not touching the limpness. Before I wrapped my eager lips around his cock, I looked up and saw that he was still in a peaceful slumber and dove in. He groaned deeply in his throat as I bobbed up and down his shaft but not yet awake. I wanted to taste more of him and so I grabbed his hips so his arse was facing my face. I admire the view and leaned in and gave him a long wet lick tasting his most private area. I started to dip my tongue deeper within, reveling in the small whines he made.  
  
I drove my head away, pouring a healthy amount of lube onto my fingers. I impelled my digits into his deep pink hole, stretching it apart as always, never wanting him to cause too much pain. My fingers dove as deep as possible, hitting Paul's prostate, loving the way he let out a small gasp. My hands travelled once again to his feminine hips, positioning myself as well to pound into him just right.

My thick aching cock went into him, and I groaned as softly as I could. My eyes widened when I heard the pretty boy moan as he groaned out, " _John_! What a fucking way to wake someone up!" I chuckled and went deeper, finding the pleasurable gland deep within him. He arched his back like an alley cat, his hands grabbing to anything he could reach, his head thrown back exposing that biteable neck which made me want to paint a portrait of my love wanting to show the people who he belongs to. The whole position of his body was an unforgettable scene, he looked even more fuckable. He moaned loudly as I hit that spot, "That's it, Love! Ah, _fuck_!"

"You like that?! Oh _fuck_!" I groaned, fucking him as hard as a man possibly could, almost fucking him deep into the mattress. His neck caught my attention once again, and I clamped my teeth onto it, seeing the colour appear. He  gasped and trembled, his face twisted in pleasure showing how close he was.

"Johnny... I'm gonna come!" With his pleading scream, his fluid came onto the silk sheets and his stomach, his small, sleepy moans showing his gratitude of the surprise. His chest heaved, and I chuckled softly at his cuteness.

Once we got our breaths back, I glanced at his half lidded doe eyes. He gave me a little smile that said everything I needed to know.

"And a good morning to you, love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million for reading these, let a girlie know if you like it leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
